


moving in

by coquettishh



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ben, Mindless Fluff, everyone is happy, klaus hugs, vanya and boxes of pizzas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coquettishh/pseuds/coquettishh
Summary: moving in with diego wasn’t much of a surprise to the both of you. but you have other plans for him today.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	moving in

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write cute domestic fluff :^)) enjoy!

‘Is this yours? Or mine?’ You asked him, pulling a shirt from one of the open boxes. The things Diego had from his old place at the gym were slowly merging with yours.

You had finally popped the question.

…Well, the ‘you’re always staying over at my place maybe just move in with me?’ question. He was spending one too many nights at your apartment, and you both knew this day was coming anyway.

‘It looks like yours…?’ Diego started, unsure. He leaned forward, giving a good look at it. ‘You keep buying oversized shirts, I don’t know what’s mine or yours anymore.’ You were sitting on the floor of your apartment beside Diego, leaning against the couch, organizing a mess of boxes in front of the two of you.

You buried your face in the shirt. ‘It smells like you,’ you said. ‘It’s yours.’

‘That your weird superpower now?’ He asked, eyebrow raised. ‘Identifying me by scent?’

You laughed. ‘More useful than throwing knives at people.’

‘Damn, you’re ruthless,’ he said, pretending he just got hit in the chest. It made you giggle. ‘You smell good, babe,’ You told him. He rolled his eyes at you.

It was a little nerve-wracking, truth be told, sharing the space with him. There was a sense of newness now to your old apartment, having a different person inhabiting it with you. You weren’t sure how he’d feel initially, and you weren’t sure how different your relationship would be now that you’ve moved in together. New things from his place hung on the walls of your apartment, sharing drawers, shelves, wayward throwing knives littering almost every room in the apartment. It felt like such a big thing. And it _was_. The fact that it was the first time you’ve asked anyone to move in with you? It wasn’t exactly helping your anxiety.

But... It had been smooth sailing so far, having him there everyday. It was reassuring. No more sleepless nights wondering if he got home safe every night. Now Diego would just climb into bed, his arm draping lazily around you, pulling you close to him, all your worries quickly dissipating. You just had to organize the remaining boxes in the living room today, and it would finally be ‘official'.

You continued sorting, shifting your attention on an open box, one that had Diego’s boxing ephemera along with a pile of knives. You took it out one by one, handing it to him.

‘Where should it go?’ you asked. ‘ _God_ , you have so much knives.’

‘Says the person that keeps hoarding books—’

‘ _Hey!_ ’ you laughed, nudging him with your elbow.

‘Where should it go…’ he repeated after you, a little more to himself. ‘Office?’

‘I don’t know how I’d feel accidentally stabbing myself while I’m on a video call with my boss,’ you scrunched your nose.

‘Well, I’ll be ready to patch you up,’ he grinned, flashing you a med kit from one of the opened boxes. It was your turn to roll your eyes.

‘Office, it is.’

The doorbell to your apartment rang, much to his surprise. You tried your best not to look like you were expecting it, avoiding his gaze and keeping busy with the loose items on the floor. You feigned a tired look, sighing. ‘Can you—?’

Without another word, Diego got up and made his way toward the door. You strained your ears to listen, hearing ’Surprise!’ yelled out by a mix of voices you could make out as Ben, Klaus, and Vanya.

‘What are you guys—’

‘We bought pizza!’ you heard Klaus announce, and that was that. He made his way to the living room before Diego can protest. Klaus pulled you into a tight embrace as Klaus does, making you drop the box of things you were sorting. ‘Thanks for inviting us,’ You heard Ben say, joining you and Klaus. He had an apologetic smile in his face as he looked at the sight of Klaus engulfing you in a big hug. ‘Diego looks _extremely_ surprised. Or constipated.’

‘Or both,’ Klaus interjected, his eyes widening comically. ‘Moving in together is SUCH a big deal.’

‘He’s just being dumb with his feelings, you know him,’ you assured with a laugh, reaching over to give Ben a quick hug.

‘Hey Van!’

Vanya mustered a little wave at you, despite carrying a stack of pizza boxes almost towering over her. You quickly went to get the boxes of pizza from her, a smile of relief spreading across her face.

‘I’ll put these in the kitchen.’

* * *

It didn’t take awhile for him to find you in the kitchen. He wandered up behind you, feeling his hand take hold of your waist. Diego pulled you towards him, resting his head on your shoulder. 

‘You planned this little surprise?’

‘I know you missed them, (‘I don’t miss th—’) _even if you always tell me you don’t_.’ you smiled at him. ‘ _And..._ I wanted to check in with Klaus if our place was haunted.’

’You’re too much.’

‘I can be,’ You smiled at him.

You leaned into him, pressing your hips against him to his surprise, making him grip your waist tighter. ‘You want to take a break sorting your stuff?’ You whispered.

‘Already tired of me and my knives, huh?’ He murmured, punctuating it with kisses along your neck.

‘Me? Tired of you?’ You raised an eyebrow. You could feel his smile against your hair. ‘Never.’

Diego turned you around to face him, gently tilting your chin upward, his lips finally meeting yours.

‘Are you already having sex in the kitchen on your first week of moving in together and if so, _should_ we leave?’ You heard Klaus yell out from the other room, breaking off your kiss. Diego flashed a sharp look towards the living room.

‘You know I _can_ throw these kitchen knives at him, just say the word.’

The thought made you laugh. ‘No knife fighting in my apartment, Diego Hargreeves.’ He gave you a kiss on the cheek, before returning to the living room to join his siblings, a grin on his face. 

’ _Our_ apartment.’


End file.
